Wolf's Rain: And Then
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: Kiba and the others are reborn and looking for Paradise again. Along the way they meet new and old friends. Will they make it this time? Or will Darcia prevent them from going?


**I do not own Wolf's Rain. I do however own Hana and any other made up character in here.****  
**

**Chapter One: Start Over**

Kiba walked down the streets of the city he was in. He could faintly smell the scent of a lunar flower somewhere in the city. He walked down the street, not paying any attention to where he was going. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone and quickly apologize without looking at them.

"I was wondering when you would show up." A familiar voice said. "Took you long enough."

"Hige!" Kiba turned toward his light brown haired friend. He smiled. "Are the others here too?"

"Of course they are. They would never miss the chance to look for paradise again." Hige smiled. "But Blue isn't here yet, she's probably too far away right now to be able to smell it, but she'll come, I know she will."

Kiba nodded. "Me too."

"So, we should ah, try to find the flower now, shouldn't we? Do you think Cheza will be, ah, back too?"

"I don't know." Kiba said.

"Ah well, we'll just find out when the time comes, right?" Hige smiled. "C'mon, lets to find the others, they're both wandering around here somewhere."

Kiba nodded and the two of them ran off to find their friends.

"Hey Tsume?" Toboe said as she slid off the back of Tsume's motorcycle.

"What?" He asked as he got off and removed his sunglasses.

"Do you think Cher, Hubb and the old man are alive somewhere too? I mean, we are alive... so wouldn't they too be alive?" He asked as he looked down at the ground.

"I have no idea." Tsume answered.

"Oh..." He looked around him at the parking lot they were in. In front of him was a huge skyscraper building. "The scent of the flower is really strong right here."

Tsume looked at the building that had been behind him. "I think it's in there."

"Me too." Toboe replied.

"Hey! There you two are!" Hige said happily as he and Kiba ran toward them.

"Kiba!" Toboe ran over to him and hugged his arm. "You're here! I missed you!"

Kiba smiled at Toboe. "I missed you too."

Tsume snorted. looking at Hige. "Took your sweet time getting here, didn't you?"

"Shut up. It's not my fault. I was hungry so I had to stop to eat." Hige crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, yea. You'll never change." Tsume said. "So, are we going to go in or not?"

"My instincts are telling me we should try the front door. I think it will be easy to get to where we need to go." Hige told them.

"Let's do it." Kiba nodded.

The four of them walked up the concrete stairs to the building. When they reached the door, a young woman with long dark brown, almost black hair came walking out. Kiba held the door for her since she was carrying a rather large suitcase. "Ah, thank you." She looked at the four of them for a second.

"Do you work here?" Kiba asked her.

The young woman nodded. "Yes and no. I did work here, but I just got fired. How can I help you though?" She was wearing a black fancy button up t-shirt. Tied around her neck was a black tie. She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees. On her feet she wore black boots.

"You smell like lunar flowers." Toboe said as he sniffed the air.

"Ah, well you see, I work on the third floor and they worked on lots of flowers there. You see, this is a scientist experimental building and the such. I'm not a scientist, just a mere secretary type person. You know, file the papers here and there and answer the phone. Hehe, well, I'm sorry for ranting like that. I guess I'm just nervous. Maybe I'll see you guys around. Bye." She gave a slight bow, then ran off toward a car, opened the passenger door, gently putting the box on the seat then closed the door. Then ran around to the drivers side and jumped in.

They watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and sped away.

"For someone who just got fired, she sure is in a hurry to get away." Hige muttered. "The scent of the flower was really strong on her."

"She did say she worked on the same floor as the lunar flower." Hige said.

"She didn't say it was the lunar flower." Tsume corrected him.

"Yea, she didn't say it, but it's pretty oblivious from her scent." Hige snapped.

Without another word, the four of them entered the building to find it complete in disarray. No one noticed or paid them any attention as they walked around, looking for stairs or a elevator to take them to the third floor. Finally after a few minutes of searching, they found a elevator and got in. Toboe pushed the button for the third floor.

"Pretty crazy here, huh?" Hige asked.

"I wonder what happened." Kiba said.

"Maybe lots of people are upset that that girl got fired." Toboe said.

"No one acts like that because someone got fired, runt." Hige said.

"Well... you never know, it could be." Toboe said.

The elevator slowed and stopped. The doors opened slowly. The four of them looked out at people running around. It seemed to be more chaotic here than it did on the floor below.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsume asked.

"What do you mean she's not there? She's a contained flower for god's sake. She can just get up and move around. If she could move, don't you think she would have left a long time ago?" A man was yelling at his assistant as they made their way through the crowd.

"Yes, I know that sir. But Cheza is gone. There is no trace of how she got out." The young assistant was saying.

"Cheza..." Kiba said to himself.

The man looked at the four of them. "Ah, you must be the ones that Morinozuka-san told me about." He looked at them curiously. "You are the young students that wanted to come get some research for a paper on the lunar flowers, right?"

Hige nodded. "Ah, yes, that was us."

"Hige, what are you doing?" Kiba hissed at him. He talked very quietly so the man and the assistant would not hear.

"Just go along with it. We may find out what is going on." Hige whispered back.

The two of them really didn't need to whisper since the man had turned his attention back to the assistant. "Sano-kohai, Morinozuka-san was fired today, correct?"

Sano nodded. "Yes, Yamaguchi-senpai. Just as you requested, sir."

"Good. She was becoming too involved with Cheza." He shook his head, remembering there were others there. "Come this way. I will show you the lab and then we can go into my office where you may asks any questions you would like." Yamaguchi headed to his office. Sano trailed close to his side.

Kiba and the others followed as well.

Yamaguchi led the way through a doorway that led down a short hallway which opened up into a pretty good size lab. In the center was a orb filled with sparkling water.

"That is the machine that we held the flower maiden in. But as you can see, she is not there. Now, don't be thinking that our security is below normal. We have the best security, but, ah... how do I say this, Sano?"

"It seems we were deceived by someone working here. Would that be the best way, Senpai?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I suppose that would be the best way."

"So someone took Cheza?" Kiba said, disappointed.

"Yes. It would appear that way." Sano said. "We are investigating who could have done it this very moment."

A young woman with short brown hair ran over to Yamaguchi and whispered into his ear.

"What? You're kidding me? It was her? She did this? But how?" Yamaguchi shook his head, then turned to Kiba. "I'm sorry, but could we do the interview another time? It appears we found out who took Cheza."

"Ah, sure..." Kiba said.

"Sano-kohai, could you show them the way out?" He asked.

Sano nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sorry about all of this." The man bowed, then scurried after the woman.

"All right. If you would please follow me." Sano led the way to the elevator. When it opened, they all got on.

Sano leaned forward and pushed the stop button when they were in-between the second and first floor.

"What are you doing?" Hige asked.

"We don't have much time to talk, so just listen, all right? Morinozuka-sama, the one who took Cheza, she said that the flower maiden said that you would come here and look for Cheza. Morinozuka-sama felt it was unsafe for Cheza to be here any more so she took her... I helped her. I'll get fired if they ever find out, but I don't care. Anywho, Morinozuka-sama got Cheza out, so she is safe right now, that is what she wanted me to tell you." Sano said. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a envelope. "Oh, and Morinozuka-sama wanted me to give you this. I don't know what is in it, but she told me it was really important to give it to you guys."

Kiba took the envelope.

"I'm confused... is anyone else confused?" Hige said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"I am... a little..." Toboe said.

"I can't tell you anymore. If we stay in here any longer, it might look to suspicious." Sano pushed a green button and the elevator began to move. If you find Morinozuka-sama, she'll tell you more of what is happening. I'm sorry I can't be very helpful. I assume Morinozuka-sama put the directions where she might met you guys, but I'm not sure."

The doors opened.

"Well, here we go." Sano smiled. He led the way to the door. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we will meet again someday."

"Thank you." Kiba said.

"It was nice meeting you too." Toboe smiled.

Sano bowed. "Good-bye." He turned and walked back to the elevator and got on.

"So now what do we do?" Tsume asked as he exited the building.

"Find Cheza." Kiba said.

"That sounds so simple but I know this isn't going to be simple." Hige sighed.

"Oh, you're so right. It's going to be difficult." They heard laughter coming from their right.

They all looked to see Darcia standing there.

X X X

**I kinda figured as I was writing this fanfic that it was going to take place almost right at the end of the series. **

** Sorry it is bad. This is my first attempt at a Wolf's Rain fanfic...**

** Please R&R...  
**


End file.
